altoids in konoha
by shika2
Summary: jiraiya has 2 grandaughters who joined team seven. there will be mass choas, considering they're much younger than the rest of them. let's see what happens when these two decide to have fun shall we? Crack story, rated just in case plx r
1. the phone call

The phone call

**A/N: this is a crack fic... the altoids thing might not be understood if you don't personally know me... it came along from boredom at lunch... oh and just in case, im also known as minti if you get confused as to who i write about when i use the name minti...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one of any of the characters in Naruto… this plot is mine… (Over active imagination) **

**Sasuke: WTH**

**Sakura: huh?**

**Naruto: Weeeeeee…. **

**Minti: seriously… I don't know u…**

**Shikamaru: yawn hi**

**Sakura: it's the siblings… run…**

**Naruto: huh? **

**minti- guys there's nothing wrong with it... were too lazy to do anything**

Note:

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

The phone call

She was sick of it, always being out in the late hours of the night. It was crazy, insane almost. She would drop her (even though im sixty I look like a thirty year old) sensei, Tsunade, off at a bar to party and eventually come out drunk. NO! Actually a few hours after Tsunade was dropped off, she would not only come out of a bar, she would stumble out of it. Sakura would be waiting there the whole time to pick her up and carry her home. Once Tsunade was out Sakura would walk up to her and catch her sensei that was on the verge of passing out. Today was no exception for Sakura.

Sakura had been, as usual, up until two in the morning waiting for Tsunade to, once again, stumble out of some bar drunk and take her home. Today, though, Tsunade was more drunk than normal and Sakura was less than patient. Sakura used her strength, or what was left of it, to pick up her sensei and carry, more like drag, her through the forest to drop her now passed out sensei off at the hokage's office, where she would wake up the next morning angry at Sakura. Sakura on the other hand did not want to spend her Friday nights like this, only to be awoken by her blasting alarm clock the next morning.

It was now six o'clock, four hours later, and her alarm was madly buzzing in her ears. Aside from that, her phone was ringing at such an early time on a SATURDAY morning. She only knew two people who would be calling her at this time on this day, they would be Ino or Naruto. Her best friends and one of them her teammate from way back when, also known as Konah's only number-one-hyper-active-knuckle-headed-ninja, Naruto.

Before she even thought about answering her phone, she used all the force she could manage to build up in her hand to smash her alarm clock into many pieces. This was her fourth alarm clock that week. She then checked the ID and, as expected, it was one of the few numbers she knew very well, Naruto's. She ignored her phone call to hopefully get some more much needed sleep.

Within minutes of the ringing phone stopping, she was asleep. Unfortunately, her sleep didn't last long when none other than Naruto calling her for the second time interrupted it. She had the strangest feeling that if she didn't answer it, he would continue calling her, so she decided to pick up. She was not in the mood to be woken up every five minutes of her Saturday morning; she then picked it up, "What?" she almost snapped at her team mate but she was too tired to care what tone of voice she was to use on him this early in the morning.

Naruto understood that she was annoyed and decided to continue before she got mad at him, he had seen her bad side and he didn't want to be on it. When he started talking, he decided that he would be as cautious as possible. Sakura was getting impatient with Naruto, which wasn't helping his current situation of where he stands with Sakura, who was taking too long to get his point of his conversation across to her. She was about to hang up on him when a speedy mumble came out of his mouth, "Ero-senninhasagranddaughter" he talked too fast for her mind to comprehend at six in the morning.

She hated when he did this mumbling thing but decided to let it slide seeing as she saw him as a brother figure, in which he could pay for it later. Naruto was always doing this to her and she was not getting any more amused with it, more annoyed and sick of the mumbling. Again, it was Naruto and he is too predicable for one to really care about his mumbling, it was normal thing for him.

After stumbling over his words, Naruto took in a deep breath and tried to talk slow enough for Sakura to understand, "Ero-sennin has a granddaughter," Naruto just slow enough for her to understand. On the other side of the phone, Sakura was nodding in understanding. She didn't see what this had to do with her but she took this as a surprisingly interesting fact.

"And this has to do with me why?" she questioned slightly amused with Naruto. She hadn't quite figured out the meaning of his calling upon her to know this apparently vital information. She wasn't expecting the sarcasm she got afterward though. She just didn't see how the fact that Jiraya having a granddaughter was important to her in anyway. She was a bit confused by the fact of the matter though.

"This has to do with you because I want to know if it would be okay with you if I dated her" Naruto said sarcastically while chuckling, teasing his best friend and ex-team mate. He heard grumbling and mumbling from Sakura along with things like baka, dobe, and annoying. Naruto, unsurprisingly, was in too happy a mood to care what Sakura was mumbling on about no matter how much he annoyed her. He started laughing hysterically and further pushing Sakura's irritation.

"Naruto, I'm serious, why is Jiraya having a granddaughter important to me?" she questioned him sternly with her 'I will kill you if you don't be serious' voice along with her almost screaming at him. She was not getting any younger, or patient, and was getting quite mad at him for laughing hysterically on the other end of the phone. If she were where he was, he would not be laughing, he would probably be wincing in pain from the mental thud on the head that she was giving him at this very moment. Sakura inwardly chuckled at herself for the violent thought that had just popped into her head when…

"We are to train with her and her cousin, they are about three years younger than us but it was a favor for Jiraya." Naruto stated finally getting to the point of the conversation. Sakura was noting less than furious at the tidbit of information that she had just received at such an early time on a SATURDAY. She was still a bit confused considering the circumstances of being woken up to the strange news.

She started cussing at her brotherly-like-team-mate while looking around her room frantically for her training clothes. "Does Sasuke know yet?" she asked after she had regained her composure, if she even had any. She found all her clothing and placed it in a spot in her bathroom, then looked into her room, it looked as if it had been hit by a tornado and thrown it back again, in other words, it was a mess. "Hold on a sec, my other line is ringing" and with that note, she switched over to the other line.

" Hi Sakura" Ino's voice yelled cheerfully into the phone, Sakura groaned on the phone, today was not her day, "anything happening today" Ino questioned her best friend (or rival, however way you see it). Sakura was not going to have the best day, the way it started off, was only a sign that it was to get worse.

Her sing-songy friend was giving her a massive headache and she was losing what was left of her patience, if she had what was left of it. "Um, Ino… I've got to go," Sakura stated with worry in her voice as if she didn't want to put her friend down, she knew the kind of temper that Ino had when she was mad. "Naruto's on the other line and its kinda important," she stated trying to reassure her before she had said anything.

"Alright Sakura, I'll let you go" Ino said a bit confused as to why her friend would be talking of something important on the phone to Naruto. Ino didn't see Naruto as the most serious person in Konah, no one did. She hung up after they said their goodbyes and Sakura quickly switched over to the other phone. She didn't want to keep Naruto waiting. After she acknowledged that Naruto was still on the phone, she went to talk. To her surprise, Naruto had found something to keep him busy while she was on the other line. The sound of Naruto eating the ramen that he was dieing to eat all morning had somehow blocked her train of thought.

As soon as Naruto realized that Sakura was on the phone again he continued what he was talking about earlier. "Oh and Ero-sennin thought that training with his granddaughter and her cousin would bring us a benefit. I don't understand how, considering that they are three years younger than us but…" he started mumbling as he went off into thought about what he was talking about. Sakura understood his rant just as she does everyday. "Um… Naruto, what time do we meet up with them?" she was hoping to snap him out of his thought, it seemed to work because he stopped mumbling and responded with a 'huh'.

"Oh, time right… we get there at seven" Sakura knew that if this was a fact, the day just got worse, for she did not want to train on one of her days off from seeing Naruto. Naruto was fully aware of such early times in the day for training on a Saturday but he was full of energy (note: he did NOT go on an early morning run with Gai sensei.) What he was not aware of was that Sakura didn't want to see him, making him even more oblivious.

Sakura needed to get an answer out of Naruto quick because the first time she asked, Ino called and ruined their, for once, normal conversation and probably making him forget her question, which was quite normal on his part. "Um… Naruto, why haven't you called Sasuke?" she kind of had an idea for an answer on that one, but it didn't seem like Sasuke. Well, she could imagine Sasuke doing such a thing to Naruto because he became annoyed with him quite often. She was somewhat confused as to why he hadn't called him before her because they were best friends, almost brothers.

Naruto was stuttering and choking on his words now. She did have a point as to why it wasn't normal to not call Sasuke before her; he just didn't want to answer her question as to why he hadn't called Sasuke yet. "Oh… that… that's because last time I called him in the morning, Umm… he kinda threatened to… um… kill me" he was coughing and stumbling over each word that had just come out of his mouth, that, for him, was one of the hardest sentences for him to speak. Sakura was silently chuckling while Naruto shuddered at the thought of Sasuke's threat. Naruto was in too good a mood to think of death, or Sasuke or death and Sasuke for that morning. Plus, the thought of Sasuke killing him was unreal, they were best friends and it was almost impossible for Naruto to believe such a thing.

"Ok… I'll conference… hold on a minute." Sakura said, for she knew Sasuke, and he would never threaten her like that, would he? He wouldn't and she knew it, she just didn't trust herself when it came to that sort of thing. She switched over to line two and dialed Sasuke's number. Sakura was not in the mood to be the delivery owl for messages today. Sakura didn't notice that Sasuke had picked up because she was lost in her world of thought.

"Naruto if that's you I swear I'm going to…" he was really pissed and with his tone of voice, you could hear the venom of it seeping through his teeth, even over the phone. Seeing as how he had little sleep last night, he didn't want to be woken up at this time. He also knew that normally only Naruto would wake him up when he had his time alone on the weekends. The reply that he got surprised him to no end, why would Sakura call?

"Good its nice to see that someone agrees that six in the morning on a Saturday is too early to get called, but it's important." Sakura said almost laughing but at the same time, cutting Sasuke off. It was quite funny how he had answered the phone without even giving it a second thought as to who it would be, wait, the only person who calls anyone, normally, on a Saturday morning would be Naruto, no second thought was needed, she realized it right away.

"Um Sasuke, Naruto has something important to tell you, I need to put the phone on co… never mind, he's right… Stop it Naruto." She decided to make her Uchiha friend really angry because it was just for laughs. It was fun for her to have complete control over her team's emotions She decided the moment he picked up the phone with his venom voice that she would try to have fun with his anger and stretch it a little; it was what she did best. She was laughing her brains off when she heard Sasuke growl at her because he really did think that Naruto was at her house

His eyes widened at the last part of her sentence but he was not in the mood to show Sakura that she had goofed up his emotions. "Hn," was the only thing out of his mouth that he would allow, he didn't want to show Sakura that his blood was boiling with his jealousy. He hated Sakura's jokes, even if he knew it was a joke, he just wanted to make sure. He also knew that she knew that each time she played them, just to cheer her up, it got him each time.

"Jealous much Uchiha?" she asked with a slightly amused chuckle. "Im just kidding, Naruto's on the other line with his 'oh so important news'" she said really annoyed with the tidbit of information that she had received earlier. She heard Sasuke let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, then she giggled a bit more before flipping over to conference.

He was confused to what was now happening but it didn't last long because, without warning, she flipped over to conference and he, just so happened to, be greeted by the annoying blonde that he called a friend. "Hn" was all Sasuke let out of his mouth when he heard the dobe. He was not in the mood to talk to Naruto; his phone was for emergencies only, even though this could be considered an emergency. He, even with his team, was way too ANTISOCIAL and everyone seemed to know it. The weekends were the only two days off for him to be lazy and ignore the rest of his team. The weekends were the only time he was free, free of an overly obsessive Sakura and an overly annoying Naruto.

"So I hear that you have important news Uzumaki." Sasuke said, his voice flat. He didn't want important news from the loudmouth blonde today; it wasn't his favorite thing. He didn't even think that Naruto could have news worthy of his Uchiha ears. Unfortunately for him, this news was worthy of his ears, in fact it was vital information for the team and Sakura still didn't seem to know how it was physically possible.

Naruto started nodding his head on his side of the phone, which Sakura and Sasuke somehow figured that he was doing such thing because they just did. "Yeah teme, what she said, its GRRREEEAAATT news" Naruto stated almost jumping up and down in his seat. Sasuke started grumbling softly so Naruto couldn't hear it but Sakura heard his grumble and started to giggle at his irritability.

"And?" Sasuke wanted him to get on with it so he could get on with his life. He was still a bit angry with Sakura but he decided to pay her back later. He didn't want to wait much longer; for he was enjoying the silence of his own room before Sakura called. It was rare to have silence because two people in particular always interrupted it.

Naruto was pumped, too excited to actually speak at this time. This was making the Uchiha really angry. He was not in the mood to wait for Naruto because he had a need to talk to Sakura after Naruto hung up. Sasuke thought that he would go crazy if he didn't get his news that was so important that he had to wake up at six in the morning.

"Teme" Naruto almost jumped out of his seat from the excitement in the air of his apartment, "we are to have two new teammates, we meet them in an hour. Sasuke almost fell to the floor, he didn't want to train on Saturday but he figured he had no choice. "Oh and one of them is Jiraya's granddaughter" Naruto stated briefly. Sasuke was at this point overjoyed, well at least ecstatic. Right then, Naruto hung up without another word.

Sakura realized that Sasuke was not the least bit happy, neither was she, for Naruto had interrupted her sleep making her interrupt Sasuke's. Both Sakura and Sasuke saw the new teammates as more people to annoy them. Sakura continued where Naruto left off, "Jiraya thinks that we will benefit from the training" Sakura let out a sigh. At least to Sasuke, she was on his side of this mess.

Soon, Sakura was having a one sided conversation with Sasuke on how more training was too much for her to handle at this time, she hadn't really had any sleep and she was exhausted. Every now and then though, Sasuke would add a 'Hn' or two. To let her know that he was still listening to her.

Sasuke let out another 'Hn,' and Sakura immediately realized that something was wrong. She knew Sasuke well enough to understand his single syllable grunts that meant nothing to people who hadn't been around them. Sakura heard the motor of something on Sasuke's side of the phone and recognized it to be the humming of the fridge.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" Sakura asked through a worried voice. It wasn't like Sasuke to act this odd, even when on the phone. She waited for Sasuke to get what he needed out of the fridge because she had a way of knowing that his hand were full.

"Yeah, are we inferior?" this was the most amount of words that Sasuke had said all day. At this point, Sakura was in a state of shock, in all her years of knowing him had he ever attempted to have an ACTUAL conversation with her. Through her shock, she knew what Sasuke was headed at with his question.

"Uh… I donno," Sakura stated dumbfounded and shaking her head rapidly to get her out of the state of shock. Unfortunately not working as well as she had planned, no matter how hard she tried to snap out of it. The shock from Sasuke talking more than one sentence when it wasn't a vital situation wouldn't leave Sakura. "Uh, Sasuke, did something happen your not being yourself today?"

Sakura looked at the clock and realized that she was running dangerously close on time. She said bye to Sasuke and hung up without a second to spare. She knew that she had to clean her room when she got back but she was not in the mood for it right now. She gathered her clothes that lay on her bed and got ready.

She couldn't believe it she caught him. It was one of the few times since the massacre that he had held an almost normal conversation. Aside from becoming team seven and talking when he believed that it was necessary, this was a step up for him.

-With Sasuke-

_How dare he, and why did I hold a normal, or somewhat normal conversation?_ Sasuke couldn't believe Jiraya, how could he benefit from more training, especially with people younger than them. He didn't see any possibility in it at all. It wasn't right, then he remembered something, it was Jiraya's granddaughter and he cousin that they are talking about.

_**Hmmm… because you like… cough … love her… **_his inner snickered at his reply. He was good and he knew that Sasuke was trying to avoid him. It wasn't working to Sasuke's plans though. For the first time in a while, Sasuke's inner had actually won. _**Woot!!**_ His inner started to do a party/ happy dance, which was unusual for Sasuke.

_I do not_, Sasuke almost choked. He did NOT want to be bothered with this. He was having enough trouble as it was with getting a couple of new teammates, now his inner had to pop up. He was not in the mood to deal with the hormonal side of his inner, especially at a time like this.

_**Yes you do… if you didn't you wouldn't have had a normal conversation with her… it MEANS something. **_His inner responded hastily. Sasuke was in the mood for beating the annoying inner of his up at that moment. It wasn't helping him with his team problem any and he was getting really frustrated with it.

_I do not love her _Sasuke slurred the word love for extra emphasis. He wanted his inner to sleep, nothing less, so the mental conversation would be over. He wanted it to be over, his inner was killing him. He decided to turn his back on his inner and ignore it.

_**I'll see how long that lasts… DENIAL!! **_His inner chimed almost as if it knew that it was winning. The battle between them was set in stone; inner had won. Sasuke's pride refused to give into the inner; even if it was part of him, it was refusal. His inner started to laugh evilly with the sudden realization that Sasuke would never get rid of him.

_I am not in denial, I don't love Sa-ku-ra nor do I even like her, she's an annoying little girl who has been obsessed with me since Konah Academy years. _Sasuke snapped at his inner, he had finally been pushed up and over the edge. Even so, he knew his inner had a point, it was right. He still refused to believe so. Although somewhere in the deep depths of his mind, he knew his inner was right, but that was very deep down.

_**Oh… defensive now aren't we Sasuke… why so defensive? **_His inner was not going to let up anytime soon. His inner wanted to act like that fly that zooms around your head and bugs the heck out of people. It was enjoying bugging Sasuke: the Sasuke who was completely oblivious of his feelings toward others.

Sasuke growled at his inner out of anger making it laugh hysterically. He thought that he had just snapped at his inner with not getting defensive. Then, he realized that snapping at his inner meant that he was getting defensive. As soon as he realized it, his inner started laughing even harder, if that was even possible. He had let his inner win, hurting his pride, even though it was a fight with himself, it hurt his pride.

Sasuke realized that arguing with his inner wasn't getting anything anywhere. He looked at the time and decided that he would get ready; he didn't want to cause trouble. It wasn't like him to cause trouble, well maybe it was, but he would not be late to training, no matter how much he didn't want to go.

**please review**

**if you don't like inner sasuke, i have good news**

**if you do like inner sasuke, i have bad news**

**he will be in later chapters for sure... just not this next one**


	2. the meeting

A/N: this is the part of the story that you meet Jiraya's granddaughter and her cousin

A/N: this is the part of the story that you meet Jiraya's granddaughter and her cousin. And for those of you who like inner Sasuke, you'll see him in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: nope… still don't own it… **

**-**The Meeting-

Sasuke was at the bridge long before anyone else had even begun to arrive. He was on the side of the bridge that was dense with forest leaning on a tree, relaxing and letting the calm silence soak in. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular as he sat there when the birds suddenly started fleeing from the trees, right after he heard the flapping of many wings, he felt another presence, a strong presence emitting its self from the other side of the bridge. He decided to see whom it was to make sure whoever it was wasn't potentially harmful, and to keep his guard up. He turned his head away from the forest, which he was facing, and toward the other presence. When he fully averted his eyes, he realized that it was Sakura; he figured she could be harmful but she wasn't a potential enemy so he resumed his position leaning on the tree.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said then continued on her way to sit down at a tree across from Sasuke not expecting him to reply with an answer. She was rewarded when her expectation of Sasuke was exactly as she had hoped, she then sat down at the base of the tree, brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, and leaned her head back against the bark of the tree for a rest before Naruto got there. Sasuke was surprised that she had not tried to strike a conversation, and then he took a quick glance at her to reveal to him that she was too exhausted to really care about a conversation. He knew that Sakura had been out late lately because of Tsunade's need to drink, and he only knew that because Ino was the world's biggest gossiper. He figured that Hinata was too shy to tell anyone's secrets, and Ten Ten really didn't care.

The two of them sat in peaceful silence while waiting for Naruto to come. The way Sasuke saw it was that it was himself then Sakura, and following shortly was Naruto, and lastly would be Kakashi. He figured that the new teammates would arrive somewhere in between Naruto and Kakashi. Right after Sasuke went through his thought process on the order in which people were to be arriving, Naruto arrived. He was standing on top of one of the frogs that he had learned to summon however many years ago. When the frog was stable on the ground, he saw a shaken Sakura who had woken up from her half-sleep and a really pissed Uchiha. The bridge across from Naruto had been put off center when Naruto's toad landed on the ground.

Sakura was about to give Naruto a talking to about how to arrive a bit more steadily than creating a mini earthquake when she heard the sound of wood rubbing against wood. Sakura looked to where the sound was coming from to find a person using an advanced wood jutsu who, by the looks of it, was younger than them. Sakura could not believe that someone younger than her knew highly advanced jutsu.

"Hey guys, im Nami," the said girl stated quickly as if she were uncomfortable. She dismissed the toad with a wave of a hand because she knew how much their father, the toad boss, hated them taking forever. "You know Naruto, you can't keep the toads all day, they have business to attend" Nami stated with a sly grin on her face. The dumbfounded face Naruto gave afterwards was priceless; he couldn't believe that she knew so much about the toads.

Sakura studied the girl; she was about 5' 4" with dirty blonde hair that went about half way down her back with sky blue cat ears and tail. Her eyes were a gold color with a glowing red ring around them and a glowing red cat-like pupil. She wore a forest green tank top, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers with blood red scratches on them. Sakura then noticed that she had cat-like fangs as well.

After the team, excluding Kakashi, studied Nami, Sasuke's eyes bulged with the realization that this girl was younger than them and knew such an advanced jutsu. 'So this is what Jiraiya meant by benefit' Sasuke thought when a shiver of fear went down his spine. This girl who was supposedly 14 that was standing in front of him had an immense amount of chakra, and from the looks of it, perfect chakra control. 'Here goes the fight' Sasuke thought, knowing Sakura's temper, there would be a fight between the two girls.

"Nice chakra control" Sakura spat with jealousy and anger in her voice. She, alone, had perfect chakra control, better than any other ninja's in the village, or so she thought. She wasn't about to believe that a little teenage punk had better chakra control than she did, even though it was true. Actually it was two little teenage punks that had better chakra control than she, Nami just wouldn't tell her that.

"Thanks," Nami took the offensive statement as if it were a compliment. Sakura stopped in her tracks and was automatically confused by Nami, for she was not the average teenage girl who takes almost everything offensively. Sakura was off guard now and Nami didn't understand the half of it.

'Dane Cook's right, women ARE brain ninjas' Sasuke thought to himself, while at the same time, Kakashi poofed in. Kakashi looked over to see a scowling Sakura and then beside her was a smiling Nami. He then took his look at Naruto who was standing there really confused and Sasuke who was still leaning on his tree with a wide smirk on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the trail of…" Kakashi started his usual phrase but stopped when he realized that a teammate was missing. He called Nami over to ask her a question not wanting to give away the other's name. "Nami, where's Mika?" Kakashi whispered to Nami. Kakashi had met the two in advance resulting in him learning their abilities and their names. Surprisingly for him, they were more powerful than he thought that they might be. He looked over seeing that Sasuke had gotten the hint that Nami was more powerful, he wouldn't know about Mika because he refused to train with his cousin.

"Um, she had some," Nami started in a whisper but wanted to make sure that the rest of the team were not listening. She knew that Mika would tell the team about her sibling in her own time, that is, if she was up to it. After Nami was positive that nobody was listening, she continued, "She had some Kiba troubles last night so it might take a while, she was up later than normal. What can I say, she needed someone to talk to, I created a shadow clone and listened with that, I needed my sleep." Nami shrugged while Kakashi suppressed laughter. It wasn't everyday that you hear that a blood relative didn't physically want to listen to a family member's problems so they make a shadow clone, was it?

"OK, since our last member won't be here for a while, due to a sibling issue, we will train." Kakashi knew that with Kiba trouble on a Saturday meant oversleep and a powerful, grumpy teenage ninja with super strength, all in all, it was not a good thing. Sasuke knew exactly what Kakashi was talking about when he said sibling issue; he just hoped that Kiba wasn't in the hospital.

"Your cousin too weak for our team Nami?" Sakura stated being her annoying self. Sasuke plastered a smirk on his face, he knew that when Mika found out about what Sakura had said, she would be in a world of pain, after all, Mika was Tsunade's granddaughter, and Jiraiya's but she wasn't as close to him as Nami was.

Sakura was ticking Nami off; Nami was at the point where she wanted to beat Sakura senseless. She decided that she should save that job for Mika, knowing that she would want to do it herself. Nami smirked and punched Sakura in the face without warning. "I'll leave the rest for my cousin." Nami finished her anger and pushed it aside.

"Hi guys, sorry im late, step brother issues." Mika stated as she poofed in. Nami instinctively started playing with a small tin box in her pocket because she knew that it was needed later, for the contents in that little tin box would drastically change Mika's attitude if only for a little while. "Uh, Nami, stop playing with the Altoids box and give them to me already." Mika stated as if ready to have a sudden burst of energy. She needed it; the little sleep and brother issue had deprived her of energy.

"It can wait, right?" Nami stated wanting to hold off the element of surprise for later. She wanted to wait for just the right moment to feed her the Altoids. "Oh and Mika, Sakura says that you are too weak for our team." Nami said provoking Mika in a fight with Sakura just for the heck of it. She wanted to Sakura to know not to mess with Mika.

Sakura examined the girl from head to toe. From the looks of it, Mika was about 5' 2". She had brown hair that was shorter than Nami's but still longer than the average male. With dog-ears that were a charcoal color and a bushy tail to match complimenting the nice shade of brown her hair was. Her eyes were dark gray and she had dark purple cat-like pupils. Her teeth were sharpened like those of a dog as opposed to those of a cat. Clad in a black hoodie with the usual fish net shirt underneath and a large dark-gray t-shirt in between the two. She wore baggy black pants and black sneakers with a skull on each of the outer heels. 'Is this kid emo' was the only thing on Sakura's mind due to the dark clothing of the girl in front of her.

"Alright, Sakura, I'll kill you… you know that right? Oh, and I am NOT emo." Mika stated, more like hissed, without any hesitation. Sakura just chuckled a bit in disbelief, that this lazy bum would have enough power to kill her, she didn't believe, but still stepped back just to be safe. Mika walked over to a tree and sat down and nearly fell asleep. Sasuke found this amusing and started to smirk at his cousin's inability to participate with the group.

Mika reflected on what had just happened in her mind and chuckled inwardly seeing an almost dead Sakura on the floor because she had been pissed off. It was quite an amusing thought because with Nami seeing what she was thinking, part of her abilities, she chuckled some too. Sasuke noticed that Mika's mood had been lifted a bit and decided not to ask why, he knew what was going to happen to Sakura later on.

When Mika snapped back into reality, she noticed that Nami and Sakura were engaged in a very intense staring contest. "Mika, thank you for waking up, she said that we were inferior while you were asleep." Nami stated smugly pointing to Sakura. She never averted her gaze, tough, from the deathly staring contest as she stated this. That was when Mika snapped; something inside of her had triggered her anger, her short temper is to be expected from Tsunade's granddaughter. Her laziness being taken humorously she could handle, this was not classified under that circumstance.

"Sakura do you have any idea as to who I am?" Mika said angrily, she had not reached deathly yet and that was a good thing, for when she reached deathly, she drained her chakra. She was asking Sakura a question assuming that it was obvious to her, and she was still pissed at her brother, so the venting would be taken physically on Sakura.

Sakura stood there with a cheeky grin on her face, amused as she was. She shook her head no to answer her question, unfortunately for her, it was the wrong answer. Sasuke saw what was coming, Sakura was about to be beaten to a pulp by someone younger than her and the whole team would think it's funny. Nami was waiting anxiously to see the damage done, she wanted damage, and she would help when she felt like it.

"Well then, I might have to tell you, now won't I." Mika stated now starting to sound deathly. She took a step closer to Sakura and clenched her fists just in case it was necessary for her to strike. "But before I begin, I shall tell you that Tsunade needs you in the hospital after training, I'll get to the reasoning behind it in a minute." Mika started, well, not really started but began a long explanation.

Sakura stood there grinning like a Cheshire cat. She started chuckling even more at the immaturity of Mika, again, nobody tells the cousins who have been rarely heard of in the village that they are weak or they face the consequence. That is what was about to happen to Sakura.

Mika looked to Nami to help out with the torture. She didn't want to do the beatings alone, plus she thought that her cousin would like to join in with her fun and play. When Sakura saw Mika avert her gaze to Nami, she immediately became tensed.

Nami put down her popcorn, immediately knowing what Mika was thinking. It was one of her gifts, along with the power for her ears and tail to change colors with her mood, but the both of them could do that. She got up and took her place beside her cousin. Ready to fight Sakura, Mika was preparing Nami to do the same.

Mika turned into a full-fledged wolf. She was all black with a red slit down her forehead, and gray eyes. Her tail had gray stripes down it like circles and she had a gray ring on each of her legs.

Sakura, a little shocked by the change of Mika's form, took a step back. Nami chuckled at the fact that Sakura was afraid of a wolf, considering the fact that she had fought more dangerous things in the past, such as Naruto while he was changing into the fox. Mika smirked through her wolf lips and let out a small chuckle.

Mika then turned back into a human, still smirking, matching the one that Sasuke wore on his face. "Scared of a wolf, are you SA- KU- RA? Lets try a bear." With that, Mika changed into a bear, a black bear larger than the average size of black bear, looking very close to what she did as a wolf. She was a shape shifter and it was proven, no jutsu involved in what she was doing.

Now it was Nami's turn to chuckle. Reading, well actually seeing anybody's thoughts was humorous most of the time. Especially now where she is seeing Sakura almost pissing her pants, it indeed was highly humorous.

Sakura, in turn, was getting angry. She did not much enjoy the fact that the two of them found it humorous that she was afraid of them now. Either way, she didn't want the rest of the team to think she was weak or anything, but it had already been planted in their heads.

Mika turned back into a wolf, from the bear, and went to sleep by the tree. Nami knew that shape shifting was exhausting, but she never really realized to what extent, until now that Mika hadn't had any sleep the night before.

It was Kakashi's turn to speak up and cancel the training session for the day because enough stress had taken place during the introductions that it was time for all of them to cool down. He too was a bit stressed seeing his godchildren getting worked up after little sleep. It was officially time for ramen…


	3. mission news, then GAME?

A/N: yeah, I'm typing all of this in one night, it may be 3 in the morning but I have nothing better to do, maybe I should sle

A/N: yeah, I've had insomnia the past few nights, so it's kinda late. Here goes for hide and seek, enjoy, plz review.

Sasuke- sucks for you.

Naruto- sure does

Sakura- yeah, wanna cookie?

Naruto- gimmie the cookie.

Minti- dark aura No Naruto, you don't get the cookie.

Sasuke- she does make a point.

Minti- anybody have aspirin, I need an aspirin.

A/N: nope I still don't own it, I'll tell you when I do. But that won't ever happen. Again, PLZ review.

While most of the gang was sitting at the ramen place, Mika had gone home as a wolf to rest. Sakura went straight to the hospital to heal Kiba, but Mika didn't see a point in that when he could have been left with at least one tiny scar. She HAD gotten rid of most of the pain, hadn't she? At the moment, she didn't care; she was intent on blasting her angry music in her ears and sleeping.

Nami wasn't all too mad at her cousin for letting her join in on getting really mad at Sakura and almost beating her to a pulp. She was mad at Sakura for saying that the two of them are weaklings that had no purpose with the team. In which case, she could see why because they are of a young age, but it didn't change Mika's opinion, and even Nami knew that. Once she had made up her mind, there was no going back for her cousin.

Soon, Tsunade was calling all of team seven to the Hokage tower, she had an A rank mission for them. Naruto was upset because he hadn't finished his ramen, but he somehow was able to get it to go. Sasuke, Nami, and Kakashi had to listen to the hyperactive teen slurping noodles all the way to the tower.

Sakura had just finished healing Kiba when she spotted Mika turning the corner. She had no idea what was going on but by the look on Mika's face, she had some way of knowing. Before Sakura had a chance to follow after Mika, Mika paused, right then and there.

"Uh, Sakura, sorry about earlier. I just am not the person who easily takes being called weak. I got my short temper from my grandmother," and with that, Mika winked at Sakura and disappeared in a poof of smoke, Sakura following short behind.

At the hokage's tower

Tsunade heard knocking on the other side of the door, and her, being the drunk Tsunade that she was, was not in any mood to be messed with.

"AH, COME IN, AND HURRY IT UP," on that note, Naruto briefly opened the door and in stepped four of the five in team seven. They closed the door right behind them; Kakashi knew that it would be easy for Sakura, and Mika to just poof into the room without Tsunade getting angry.

A few minutes later, the two girls, whom the whole team thought hated each other, poofed in at the same time. Kakashi stood there amazed, Naruto was oblivious, Nami was confused as to what had happened until she saw what was running through my head, and Sasuke was a bit confused whether he would admit it or not. Tsunade stood there giving a curious look at all of team seven except for the two girls that just entered.

"Alright, you have a mission. It will be dangerous, but nothing the strongest team in the village can't handle," Tsunade changed her expression from curious to strict. She had a high expectation for the team, and was not going to let their reputation to be damaged.

The newly formed team moved around a bit in the room so they were ready for the news. Nami situated herself next to Mika who was standing with Sasuke to her other side, behind the group, stood Kakashi and Naruto, and in front was Sakura. They were prepared for any mission working as a team. They acted as if they had known each other for most of their life, as opposed for most of the day.

Well, most of them had known each other for almost their whole life. Sakura was the only exception but she was to be informed soon enough for all of them, it would do no good having a confused teammate. That would only hold them back.

Tsunade's coughed a throaty cough, interrupting their thinking. She threw a serious look at Nami, the next second, Nami nodded and Tsunade excused the cousins. They worked better planning out missions in a two cell and then telling the team after they have come up with a plan.

The rest of team seven was left with Tsunade to get the parts of the plan, and find out what had just went on between Nami and Tsunade. Only Kakashi knew and this would be a difficult one to explain.

"Why did THEY get to leave early, it's not like I wasn't busy before you called us?" Naruto whined to Tsunade who had no interest with putting up with the childish behavior. He might have been gone for three years but he hardly matured.

"Naruto, they get to leave because Nami can, in a way, read the minds of anybody. Tsunade showed her the paper of the mission and they went to plan, after all, the two of them are stronger than me," Kakashi explained to the whiny teenager.

"You are leaving for the mission in a week, be ready at the gates, and go to Nami and Mika for the mission, and the plans, they are in charge." Tsunade was getting rid of them and fast, with the two of the new teammates; the team had much to their advantage. "You are dismissed," Tsunade finished making the team leave in a poof of smoke.

With Nami and Mika

"So here are the plans for the mission…" Nami started but Mika was distracted looking at, what was that, a butterfly? She shook her head; sometimes her cousin could be so pointless. "You know we should be working on the mission, right?"

"But… I wanna play a game." Mika was really intently staring at the butterfly. It was amazing that it was the little things that caught her attention. Nami just stood there, awe struck at her childish cousin; it's been a while since her cousin was so care free.

"Yeah, we pretty much have the mission handled anyway, like always, same method, why can't gramma give us something a bit harder?" Nami sighed, it was useless, and no matter how hard they tried they got little kid stuff, stupid youngest ANBU on the squad, even if they were the best.

"I know, were not little kids anymore. Well, we are, but were the best in the ANBU. And our new mission is to put this team back together, how are we supposed to do that, SASUKE was already gone for 2 years." she hmphed when she finished, fell to the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, you were saying that you wanted to play a game?" Nami smirked; she hadn't seen any of these sides in Mika in a long time. She was curious as to playing a game too, it had been a while, and they were getting bored talking about the easy mission that lies ahead.

"Iwannaplayhideandseek. Ireallywannaplay, weshouldgetALLofrookieninetoplay, andteamgai!" Mika was really hyper now, thanks to Nami for giving her an Altoid to wake her up. It wasn't the smartest idea, it did wake her up, but it also brought on a never-ending hyper ness.

Nami stood there with her palm to her forehead shaking her head. She knew that she would regret giving Mika that Altoid, even if it would wake her up. It was helpful on the up side that they had already come up with a plan and had all week to tell the rest of the team, so why not have some fun before they had to leave on their assessment mission? She didn't see that as a crime, just an excuse to play advanced hide and seek.

Nami sighed, " Alright, gather up the troops, were gonna play advanced hide and seek, ok?" She gave in, and it had been years since they had played the kid's game. They could see who was the stealthiest after all, and practice their skills, again, who would it hurt?

"YAY!" Mika was really excited about being a kid again, although she never really left being a kid, just using it made her happy. "I'll get team Gai, and our team, u get the rest, we meet up at the training grounds." Wow, fast plan for what to do, that was new. Then she disappeared, it was easy, leaving Nami to track down everyone else, although that wouldn't be difficult.

With Mika and team 7

"Come on guys, we need to get to the bridge fast, we're going to play advanced hide and seek!" Mika was jumping up and down trying to tug everybody from what they were doing, they weren't busy, and they were just slow, aside from Naruto.

"Yeah, guys this'll be fun." Naruto pitched in, he was bored of being with angry and Mr. Emo. He was jumping almost as high as Mika, but she was part dog, so it wouldn't really be fair either way.

And so they were dragged to the bridge…

With Nami and TenTen

"TENTEN, get your boyfriend and meet us at the bridge, and get the rest of the rookie nine while you're at it, we have some business to take care of. That means senseis too…" Nami was hyped up on Vitamin Water. She sensed TenTen's chakra but couldn't find her; it was annoying her. She went with the last choice, Yell at her.

The next thing she knew, there were flying weapons aimed at her. Nami simply took out a kunai and deflected all of the rapidly moving weapons, and then she shrugged it off.

"Who are you?" TenTen didn't understand why this little girl knew her name, or how she dodged all of those weapons. She walked to Nami curiously, still not knowing if she was friend or foe.

"Oh, yeah, if forgot you guys don't know me. Well, I'm Nami, granddaughter of Tsunade, and Cousin of Mika, the two of us are the new comers to team 7." Now TenTen knew what to think: friend, even though she looked really odd. "Well, anyway, gather the rookie nine and yourselves, considering Mika forgot to get you, and get all of your lazy asses to the bridge." With that, she poofed off.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­At the bridge with Mika, Team Gai, and Team 7

"Such a YOUTHFUL game!" Gai was just as excited to play as Mika, with the exception that he expressed it a little more loudly. Lee was right next to Gai with the youthful game thing, and it was getting on Sasuke's nerves. He didn't see why he had to be dragged into this game of sorts.

"And why did u drag me here?" you can guess who that is. Our little emo didn't really enjoy being treated like a five year old, but his cousin was on a mint rush and there was nothing he could do, until it died down.

Nami poofed in and took her place next to Mika, they really were inseparable; it was almost scary. Nami's godmother, Anko had used the word twinish before, yes, they were defiantly twinish, aside from the opposite animals they were.

"Awww, come on, it's good practice to sharpen your skills. Plus it's so YOUTHFUL! Nice pick Mika!" the mini Gai chirped. He saw the bright side in everything, if he didn't look so ridiculous, well, if a blonde boy and he didn't look so ridiculous, they could be siblings, they sure acted like it, so very much alike, it was scary.

"I never really thought of that before, thanks Lee." Nami was utterly surprised at the intelligence of his confusing brain, Guys. (a/n: no offense to guys, but u are all confusing.) well, now they actually had a good reason to play hide and seek, other than for Mika's entertainment, even though they would win.

"Again, Sakura, sorry about earlier, I was just in a bad mood, as you saw by the looks of Kiba." Mika directed her attention to the pink haired girl, who was busy staring off into space until her name was said. TenTen giggled a bit when she saw Sakura snap out of her thoughts, but why wouldn't she? Mika would have too if she weren't concerned for her brother. " Oh yeah, how is he doing by the way?" She just had to add it.

"Oh, Kiba, wow he was a mess. What did you do to him?" Sakura was surprised to see him as messed up as he was, again that would explain why he had been hospitalized so often lately. TenTen's eyes went wide when she heard what Sakura said, and then she looked to Mika.

"Well I told you that I had sibling problems last night, well, step sibling more like, I normally would have healed him better, but I decided it wasn't fatal anymore and he deserved it, he got on my nerves, what was I supposed to do, I have my grandmother's temper." She didn't have anything else to say. It was all true, Kiba had been pestering her, and she gave him his punishment.

Sakura was confused, as was TenTen, her grandmother's temper, who WAS she? It wasn't making any sense grandmother's temper, the two girls repeated that in their heads, but still got nothing. Nami was laughing her butt off at the stupidity of the two girls, and they were older than them.

"Would you guys please try to quit thinking of who her grandmother is, it's pretty obvious and you are pretty stupid for people older than us." Nami said through laughter. Wait? How did she know they were thinking that? Doesn't matter, they were already confused as it is. "Well, it's time to start the game."

It was time to start the hide and seek, the only rule: Don't be found. That had been the only rule for a while, well, since they all became genin.

"Not it" every one stated, but who was last? Let's see; we'll leave this one to Mika to find out. She thought about it for a minute, yup, definitely Shikamaru, he was last. Mika pointed to him. "Hey Shika, you have the hard job, and DON'T fall asleep, count to 30, I'm pretty sure we can be well hidden by then, oh and stay in city boundaries, GO."

On that note, the game began.


End file.
